Big Brother
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: When Loren has a big brother,who never really cared about her love life,is best friends with international rockstar/Loren's idol and introduced them,will that all change?
1. Chapter 1

**_Another story idea:)Hope you guys enjoy!:)Love you all much love!_**

**_~Jenny_**

_Chapter 1_

_**Loren's POV**  
_

_I put on my navy blue strapless high-low dress and black peep toe heels,midnight blue leather jacket,and a navy blue sparkly clutch._

_I got downstairs and waited for my big brother._

_"Hurry up big bro!"I yelled from downstairs._

_"What's the rush it's just a concert?"Ian said walking down._

_"It's an Eddie Duran concert!"_

_"You know,I knew Eddie Duran before."He said grabbing his keys._

_"Sure you did..."I said laughing._

_"You know,you should treat your big brother/ride home,with a little respect."_

_"I will be internally greatful for this,but not if we're late."I said pushing him out the door._

_When we arrived at the Avalon,there was a huge crowd out front And the tickets were sold out._

_When I got up to the security guards and they scanned my tickets,counterfeit._

_I pulled Ian aside into an empty alleyway next to the building._

_"Where did you buy those?!"I yelled at him._

_"I may have bought them from Cameron.."_

_"You know he's trouble right?"_

_"Yeah,but he has a crush on you and I thought the tickets he was selling were real tickets._

_We were arguing and it was getting loud,then the door swung open._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I was in my dressing room when I heard arguing outside._

_It sounded like a familiar British accent arruging with a girl._

_I came outside to find my old friend Ian._

_"Hey Ian!"_

_They turned around and the girl Ian was with,was shocked..and beautiful._

_Ian came up to me and pulled me into a quick hug."Hey mate,still remeber me?"_

_"Course Ian,now who's this beauty you got with you?"_

_She smiled warmly."I'm Loren Tate."_

_"Oh yeah,Ian's sister,little Loren."She blushed._

_"So this was your friend you use to hang with when we were smaller.I hardly knew you back then."She said._

_"Yeah,so what are you guys doing?"I said._

_"Well,someone sold us fake tickets and now we can't get in."Ian said._

_"Well,come on in,why don't I give you some backstage passes?"I suggested._

_"Really?That'd be awesome mate!"Ian said._

_"If you give us backstage passes I would love you forever."Loren said._

_"In that case,why don't you guys come inside and get them."I winked._

_She squealed as I led them backstage._

_We got into my dressing room and Loren was star struck._

_"I can't believe I'm in Eddie Duran's dressing room."She said smiling._

_"Because your brother got you in."Ian said sitting on the couch._

_"I don't know Ian,I would have let Loren in even if you weren't here."I said chuckling._

_Loren put one arm around my shoulders and one on her hip."_

_See you're best friend likes me better."_

_"Okay,I see where I stand."Ian said pretending to nve hurt._

_Then Melissa,my keyboard player,came in._

_"Eddie,we're on in a couple minutes."_

_"Thanks Mel."Then she walked out._

_"Who was that?"Ian said._

_"That's Melissa,my keyboard player."_

_Ian got up and was heading to the door._

_"Where are you going?"Loren said._

_She brought up her other arm so,her arms were around my neck._

_And I felt an electric shock,I just met Loren,but I was already falling for her._

_"I've always wanted to play the key board."Ian said walking out._

_We laughed as he left._

_"So,what do you usually do when you're backstage?"Loren said siting on the couch._

_"I don't know,usually aren't any pretty girls backstage at my concert."I said sitting next to her._

_"What about your girlfriend?"She ran her fingers through her hair._

_I decided to flirt with her_

_"I don't have a girlfriend..yet."I scooted closer to her._

_She laughed and flirted back."Well,let me give you my number."_

_She was sitting on my ride side and her bag was on my left._

_She crawled over my lap so her butt was in my face._

_She grabbed her bag and sat down with her legs in my lap._

_"Okay,what was your last name again?"She said scrolling through her phone._

_I laughed and she went back to her phone._

_All I could focus on was her legs._

_They were toned,as smooth as a baby's butt,and they were long._

_Her heels just made them look longer._

_**Loren's POV**_

_I looked up from my phone and Eddie was stroking my legs._

_I chuckled lightly."Having fun there?"He looked at me and blushed._

_"Okay,put in your number."I said handing him my phone._

_He he handed it back to me and I saw what he put himself under._

_**"Super hot rockstar,that I totally have a crush on;)"**_

_"Haha,very hand over your phone."I said laughing._

_He handed it to me and I typed in:"**Totally hot fan girl,that is out of my league;*"**_

_I handed it back to him and he chuckled."Funny,half of it is true."Eddie said turning it off.**  
**_

_"What that I'm out of your league?"I said flipping my hair behind me._

_"No,that you're a totally hot fan girl."I looked down and blushed._

_He used his two fingers to pick up chin,so I could look him the eyes._

_We were leaning in when Ian walked back in."Woah!Sorry,am I interrupting?"_

_I moved my legs from his lap and got up."No you aren't."I turned to Eddie."Where's your bathroom?"_

_He pointed to a door on the other side of the room.I quickly ran in and shut the door behind me with my back to the door,smiling widely._

_I never thought I would be flirting with Eddie Duran,and that he would flirt back._

_**Ian's POV**_

_I was nevepart that protective of Loren._

_I never had much interest in her love life._

_But today,I needed,I wanted to protect my little sister._

_"So you have a thing for my little sis?"I said to Eddie._

_He was scratching the back of his head."I'm not sure Ian."_

_"If you're not serious about her you need to stop leading her on,Ed."_

_"I'm not sure,if I like her Ian,but I know,I won't stop seeing her."_

_"And I won't stop you,but I have to know..Are you serious about her or are you just trying to have fun?"_

_Eddie was silent._

_**Hope you guys like this!Tell me what you think,and I might continue this!:) Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys!You all went nuts for this story to continue!So here you go!Hope you enjoy!Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 2_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I was listening to __Ian and Eddie's conversation through the door._

_"And I won't stop you,but I have to know..Are you serious about her or are you just trying to have fun?"_

_Eddie was silent._

_"Ed!Answer me!"Ian yelled out._

_"I'm not sure what I want yet!But I'm crazy about her and I don't plan on breaking her heart."_

_"Fine with me,but be careful,she's been hurt before."I heard the door open and shut._

_Ian must have left._

_I grabbed my clutch and walked out._

_Eddie was sitting on the couch rubbing his temples._

_"Is everything okay?""I said sitting next to him._

_"Yeah,everything is fine."He said putting his arm around my shoulders._

_"Listen,I heard what Ian said and I wanted to ask you something."_

_"What do you need Lo?"_

_"Are you looking for some fun or are we gonna become a serious thing?"I said._

_"I don't know Lo,but I really like you and whatever you want I'm okay with it."_

_"Well,I really like you."I said._

_We stayed silent for a few moments._

_"How about we just see where this takes us and if it's meant to be,it'll happen."I said._

_He smiled and stood up."Well,I'm about to go on."_

_I stood up."Okay,see you after the show."I said about to walk out._

_He grabbed my arm and pulled me over by my waist._

_"I want you there with me,well off stage."_

_I smiled."Aren't you suppose to have your girlfriend with you off stage."_

_"Let's not worry about that tonight,but I really want you there."_

_I nodded and we walked out hand and hand._

_I stood by Eddie as he was warming up for the show._

_"You're on in 1 minute Eddie."He nodded and walked over to me._

_"A kiss for good luck?"He said._

_I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek,letting my lips linger for a few seconds._

_He smiled and was about go on stage._

_He kissed his dog tag and looked up."This is for you mom,always."_

_Then ran out on stage."Hey LA!How you guys doing!"He said into the microphone._

_You could hear the roar of the crowd from backstage._

_I decided to get a closer look._

_I moved up forward to where Eddie could see me while he was performing._

_"Okay guys!I'm gonna start with an oldie,something in the air,feel free to sing along."_

_When the song ended he looked at me and smiled._

_He ran over and pulled me on stage with him."Guys,this is Loren Tate,a very special girl that's close to my heart."_

_The crowd filled with aw's._

_"Okay,well here's a new song that I wrote,hope you guys will like it."_

_They brought a stool for me to sit on as Eddie began to sing._

**_If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you_**

**_Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true_**

**_I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?_**

**_I'd be happy to say 143 to you_**

**_Let's spark this feeling tonight_**

**_Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight_**

**_You and me on a rocket alright_**

**_Count 3, 2, 1_**

_ **Blasting off into the atmosphere**_

**_Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear_**

**_My heart is, my heart is_**

**_My heart is falling for_**

_ **You could be the queen and I'll be the king**_

**_And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh_**

**_The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby_**

**_You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this_**

**_No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh_**

_ **Let's spark this feeling tonight**_

**_Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight_**

**_You and me on a rocket alright_**

**_Count 3, 2, 1_**

_ **Blasting off into the atmosphere**_

**_Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear_**

**_My heart is, my heart is_**

**_My heart is falling for_**

_ **Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere**_

**_Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air_**

**_My heart is, my heart is_**

**_My heart is falling for you_**

**_Falling for you_**

**_Falling for you, yeah_**

_ **I'll help you live your dream**_

**_If you help me live my dream_**

**_I'll help you live your dream_**

**_But you and me and mercury_**

**_Baby it ain't make believe_**

_ **Blasting off into the atmosphere**_

**_Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear_**

**_My heart is, my heart is_**

**_My heart is falling for_**

_ **Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere**_

**_Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air_**

**_My heart is, my heart is_**

**_My heart is_**

**_Baby, it's falling for you_**

**_Fallin' for you_**

**_Falling for you_**

_ **My heart is falling for you**_

**_My heart is falling for you_**

**_My heart is falling for you_**

**_Oh oh_**

_ **My heart is falling for you**_

**_My heart is falling for you_**

**_My heart is falling for you_****  
**

**_Eddie's POV_**

_When I finished the crowd cheered and Loren ran up to me,pulling me into a tight embrace._

_All of a sudden the noise,the lights,and the distractions were gone and we were looking into eachother's eyes._

_We leaned in and when our lips touched and I felt electric run through my body._

_We pulled away and I was back in reality._

_The spotlight was on us and the crowd's cheering was deafening._

_Loren and I were smiling until I saw two figures behind Loren._

_Oh no,both Loren and I are gonna be in trouble with our own siblings._

_**Cliffhanger!Who's Eddie's SISTER?**_

_**You guys really liked this story:)Thanks so much!Sorry I don't update these stories as much as I want to because these are more of side stories,but once I finish my main stories,these will become regulars.**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys!Sorry I don't update this story enough!I have a lot of stories planned however:)**_

_**By request by a guest,I shall update this story:)They commented on my **__**update,titled:For no reason at all!**_

_**Whoever you are,make a profile:)So we can chat:D Lol!**_

_**BTW everyone,you might be shocked on who Eddie's sister is;)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny **_

_Chapter 3_

_**Loren's POV**_

_I turned around to find Ian and a blonde girl with icy blue eyes,behind us._

_Though,I didn't know who the girl was._

_"Eddie?!What are you doing?"She said._

_"We will explain later,let me just end the show."Eddie say putting the microphone away from his mouth._

_Ian and the mystery girl walked off the stage._

_"Alright guys!Sad to say,but the show is over!I love you all!Be safe and goodnight LA!"Eddie said making the crowd cheer._

_He grabbed my hand and we walked to Ian and the blonde._

_"Eddie!Why did you kiss her?"She said,was Eddie dating her?_

_"Who are you?"I said to her._

_"I'm Chloe Duran."She said._

_I moved my hand away from Eddie's._

_"Are you married to Chloe?"I said to Eddie._

_"No!Gross,she's my sister."He said_

_I sighed in relief."I'm Loren."I said to Chloe._

_She ignored me."Eddie?Whywould you kiss her,you will completely ruin you image."She said as if I wasn't standing there._

_"Hey!Don't walk about Loren like do you even care about my image?"_

_"Because brother dear,I don't want you ruining my chance to become famous.I can't have my brother dating a valley girl."She said crossing her arms._

_"Well sis,thanks to that..I will guarantee you don't make it in this town."_

_"You can't do this!"She whined."I'll tell mom and dad."She said smirking._

_"Yeah,because they'll forget how cold you are to them and be mean to their biological son."_

_"Wait,she's not you're real sister?"Ian said._

_"She's my cousin,but her mom died,so my ma and pops adopted her."_

_"No!I am the famous Eddie Duran's biological sister,who will be more famous then anyone in the entire world!Okay?!"She screamed._

_Then security guards came over and escorted her out of the building._

_"You're sister is crazy."Ian said._

_I hit him in the arm."No,it's okay is crazy."Ian and Eddie laughed._

_"Alright mate,we gotta head home..."He stopped when Melissa,Eddie's key board player,walked up._

_"Hey Eddie,the band and I are going out for join?"She said._

_Eddie and I looked at each other and smiled."Sorry,I can't but Ian can."He said patting Ian's back._

_"Great,let's go british boy."She said holding out her hand._

_"How will Loren get home?"Ian said to Eddie._

_"I'll drive her,don't worry have fun."He smiled and took Melissa's hand._

_"I'll be back by midnight."Ian said._

_"Have fun!"We yelled to them._

_"So where do you want to go?"Eddie said wrapping his arm around my waist._

_We began walking to the exit."How about to my house?"I said._

_"Oh,so we're going to your house already?Wow,you move fast."He said sarcastically._

_We stopped at his car."Shut up."I said making him laugh._

_I slightly shoved him to his side of the laughed and got in._

_I directed him to my house and we finally arrived._

_I took him on a quick tour,which ended in the living room._

_"Nice house."He said._

_I laughed."Not too glamorous for you?"I joked._

_"No,it's nice."He said sitting on the couch._

_"Do you want anything?Something to eat,drink?"I said standing in front of him._

_"No,I'm good."He said,_

_"Alright,you're loss.I'm making an icecream sundae."I said._

_**Eddie's POV**  
_

_I laughed as Loren pranced her way to the kitchen._

_She came back a few minutes later with a bowl filled with icecream cover in whipped cream._

_I laughed."Now I'm regretting not taking you up on your food offer."I said._

_She smiled and pulled out two spoons."They always come around."She said handing me one._

_I laughed and took the spoon."Thanks."_

_We were in the middle of sharing the icecream sundae,when I "accidentally" covered the areas around her mouth in whipped cream._

_"You are so dead Duran!"She said,but it sounded muffled thanks to the whipped cream._

_"Yeah?What are you gonna do Tate?"He said._

_She leaned in and kissed me on the lips."Now you can have some whipped cream too."She said smiling._

_"You have something on your lips,let me get that for you."I said leaning in._

_When our lips touched I felt bad,because she made a mess when she dropped the bowl._

_We quickly cleaned off the whipped cream and it started getting hot up in here._

_I stood up,never once breaking the kiss._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and I snaked my arms around her waist._

_I deepened the kiss while she wrapped her long legs around my torso._

_I carried her to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed._

_I broke the kiss and looked at her."Are you sure about this?"Eddie said._

_"Eddie,I really like I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this yet.I'm sorry."She said._

_"Lo,it's fine.I can wait for you for forever."I said._

_She sat up and kissed me._

_"Hey,Ian should be home in a few minutes."I said looking at the clock._

_The clock read 11:58am._

_"Yeah,let's go."She grabbed my hand and walked to the front door._

_"They're out there."She said putting her ear to the door._

_I was reaching for the handle when she smacked my hand away."Wait."She said._

_"Wait for it...Now."She said opening the door wide._

_And behold,there stood Ian and Melissa eating eachother._

_**Loren's POV**_

_"Ahem!"We said smirking._

_They ripped apart._

_"Hey guys."Ian said rubbing the back of his neck._

_"Well I should get going.I'll call you tomorrow Ian."Melissa said._

_She kissed him on the lips and hurried to her car._

_"I'll see you tomorrow Lo."Eddie said giving me a kiss._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone:)So glad everyone likes this story!:)Sorry I don't update very often:/School is killing me with work:(Sorry I will try to update more!:)**_

_**Song:Kiss the girl by:Ashley Tisdale (Also from the Little Mermaid)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care**_

_**~Jenny**_

_Chapter 4_

**_Loren's POV_**

_I pulled away from Eddie and smiled."See you tommorow."I said._

_"Bye mate!"Ian yelled grabbing a water bottle from the fridge._

_He waved and I watched as he walked to his car._

_I shut the door and turned to Ian."Talk mister!What's going on between you and Melissa?"I said smiling._

_"Nothing."He said walking up the stairs._

_I followed him to his room."Come on Ian!I know you like her."I said plopping down on his bed._

_"Loren,my love life doesn't concern you."He said picking up his guitar._

_"Says the guy who interrogated the guy I like,which is your best friend."He put his guitar down._

_"Whatever."He said plopping face down onto the bed,burrying his head into a pillow._

_I narrowed my eyes and stood up."Ian and Melissa,sitting in a tree.K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"I said skipping around the room._

_"Lo,we aren't in fifth grade anymore."He said with his head still in the pillow._

_"Ian has a crush!Ian has a crush!"I said._

_I was getting on his nerves."Can you get anymore annoying?!"He sat up and yelled._

_Then plopped back down._

_I rolled my eyes.I tip-toed to his guitar and picked it up._

_I walked over to him and began to play._

**_There you see her_**

**_Sitting there across the way_**

**_She don't got a lot to say_**

**_But there's something about her_**

**_And you don't know why_**

**_But you're dying to try_**

**_You wanna kiss the girl._**

**_Yes, you want her_**

**_Look at her, you know you do_**

**_It's possible she wants you too_**

**_There's one way to ask her_**

**_It don't take a word, not a single word_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_**

**_Shalalalala_**

**_My oh my_**

_Ian sat up in the middle of the song and watched me dance around and sing._

_He began laughing and singing along._

**_Looks like the boy's too shy_**

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_**

**_Shalalalala_**

**_Ain't that sad_**

**_it's such a shame_**

**_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_**

**_go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_**

**_Nows your moment_**

**_Floating in a blue lagoon_**

**_Boy, you better do it soon_**

**_No time will be better_**

**_She don't say a word_**

**_And she wont say a word_**

**_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_**

**_Shalalalala_**

**_My oh my_**

**_Looks like the boy's too shy_**

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_**

**_Shalalalala_**

**_Ain't that sad_**

**_it's such a shame_**

**_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_**

**_Shalalalala_**

**_Don't be scared_**

**_You better be prepared_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

**_Shalalalala_**

**_Don't stop now_**

**_Don't try to hide it how_**

**_You wanna kiss the girl_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

**_(kiss the girl)_**

**_(oh, ohnoo..)_**

**_(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_**

**_Lalalala, Lalalala_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

**_Lalalala, Lalalala_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

**_Shalalalala_**

**_My oh myyyyy_**

**_Looks like the boy's too shy_**

**_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_**

**_Shalalalala_**

**_Ain't that sad_**

**_it's such a shame_**

**_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_**

**_Lalalala, Lalalala_**

**_(Go on and kiss the girl)_**

**_Go on and kiss that girl!_**

**_Lalalala, Lalalala_**

**_(Go on and kiss the girl)_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

**_Kiss the girl_**

**_(Kiss the girl)_**

**_Go on and kiss the girl_**

_"You know,I haven't heard you sing in a while."He said laughing._

_"Yeah..."I said putting down the guitar._

_There was a moment of silence."You know,you should've have taken the chance when you had it."_

_"I don't know about that."I said playing with my hair._

_"You're an amazing shouldn't doubt yourself."_

_"Thanks bro."I said._

_He pulled me into a hug._

_"So..what happened with you and Melissa?"I said still in the hug._

_"Jeez Loren."He said pulling away and walking to the door._

_"Just tell me what happened!Are you gonna start dating her?"I said running up to him._

_I pulled on his arm like a little kid._

_"Bye Loren."He said gesturing to the door._

_"Please Ian,I won't tell anyone."I said._

_He rolled his eyes and threw me over his shoulder."Put me down!And tell me what's going on between you and Mel!"I said._

_He put me down in my room."Stay."He said._

_"I'm not a dog you know."_

_"Sure you aren't."He said closing the door behind me._

_I laughed and picked up my phone._

_I decided to talk to Eddie._

_**Eddie's POV**_

_I was sitting in my room when the "super hot fangirl who's out of my league" texted me._

_**Loren:Hey bby;) **_

_**Eddie:So now I'm a baby?:)**_

_**Loren:Please,you were a baby when I met you;)**_

_**Eddie:Haha..so did you get some info from Ian?**_

_**Loren:No luck:(**_

_**Eddie:Can't get Mel to crack either:/**_

_**Loren:So..she lives with you?**  
_

_I chuckled at her jealousy._

_**Eddie:No,she's my neighbor,we just yell at eachother through our windows.**_

_**Loren:Good to know:)**_

_**Eddie:Jealous much Miss Tate?;)**_

_**Loren:Of course not **_

_**Eddie:What if I asked you on a date?Then would ou be jealous of Mel?:)**_

_**Loren:Whatever :/ But I would love to go on a date with you:)But I'm going to school tommorow.**_

_**Eddie:Sounds fun:)What school do you go to?**_

_**Loren:West valley charter:)**_

_**Eddie:Okay:)Bye gorgeous;)**_

_I smiled at our messages and fell asleep with my phone in my hand._

_**Hope you guys enjoyed!:)Leave a suggestion or a review:)Pm me;)**_

_**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**_

_**~Jenny**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!Decided to post another chapter:)Four day weekend for me:)Yay!No school!:)Anyways,hope you guys enjoy.**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**

Chapter 5

**Loren's POV**

I woke up to the buzzing of my alarm clock.

I reached my hand up and hit the top making silence fall upon the room.

Sitting up,I reached for my phone.

**Good luck at school Lo:)I have a recording session,so I'll see you later;) ~Eddie**

I smiled and before walking to my closet,I started blasting Eddie's song through my speakers.

And to think I was a huge fan of his and now,I'm gonna go on a date with him.

I grabbed a pair of black high waisted jeans,tight fitted camouflage shirt,and black,gold studded,combat boots.

I took a quick shower,straightened my hair,and threw the clothes on.

I came downstairs to find Ian head down on the kitchen table.

"Ian?What are you doing?"I said grabbing some cereal.

"I wanted breakfast but fell asleep in the process."He said with his face still down.

I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and sat him up,pushing some cereal in front of him.

"What would you do without me?"I said laughing.

"Thank you."He said putting a spoon full of cereal into him mouth.

"I feel like I'm a senior and you're a sophomore."I said sitting across from him.

"Yeah,too bad it's the other way around."Ian said smiling.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag."Can you give me a ride to school?"I said.

He nodded and stood grabbed his bag and walked to the door."Let's go to prison."He said.

I laughed as we walked to his car.

We arrived at school and I went to find Adam.

"Hey Adam!"I said sitting next to him.

He was looking across the courtyard at a girl..it was Melissa.

I knew Melissa went to this school,but I never really noticed her.

She had her hands playing an imaginary keyboard on the edge of her book.

"So you do have a crush?"I teased Adam.

"What?No.."I laughed and we looked over at her.

Ian sat next to her and they hugged."Plus,it looks like your brother has her already."My smile turned to a frown.

"Don't worry Lo,plenty of other fish in the sea right?"I smiled sadly at him.

We were in the middle of our conversation when some girls walked up,including Eddie's sister.

"So Loren,I heard you were backstage at Eddie Duran's concert."Adriana said.

"Yeah..What about it?"I said looking at them.

"Who'd you have to sleep with to get in there?"Adriana said making the other girls laugh.

"I don't know,who do you think?I mean you do sleep with everyone in Hollywood..So why don't you take a guess?"I said smirking at her.

She was about to speak when Phil walked up."Alright ladies,that's enough."

Adriana is obsessed with with Phil,ever since freshman year.

But Phil won't even give her the time of day because he doesn't want to be involved with a girl like her.

And I applaud that.

The girls walked away and Phil sat across from us."Hey Phil."I said smiling.

And as you can tell,I never really had a "girlfriend" to hang with,but these guys are the closest things I'll have to sisters..since I already have Ian.

We laughed about some random things before heading to class.

After school I found Adam,Phil,and Ian sitting at our usual table in the courtyard.

"Hey boys and bro."I said sitting on the table.

They smiled and waved."Sup Lo."

We were debating on whether the Walking Dead or Breaking Bad was better,when there was a commotion by a black Escalate.

"What's going on?"I said looking over at the group of people.

"I don't know,but Lo..."I looked at Adam.

"Yes Adam?"I said still looking at him.

"Eddie Duran is coming our way."Phil said pointing.

I looked and behold..Eddie was walking our way with a group of girls following.

"Hey Lo."He said sitting next to me and putting his arm around me.

The girls gasped."So when are we going on our date Lo?"He said.

Their were more gasps and short yells of "What?!" coming from surprised wanna-be Ms Durans.

"I don't know.."I said.

"So Eddie since Loren isn't interested,I would take you up on your offer."Chloe said stepping forward.

I glared at her,which Eddie noticed.

"And who are you?"He said.

"Adriana Masters."She said smiling and sticking her hand out.

He just looked at her hand,never touching it.

"Come on Eddie!She's much better than this valley girl!Plus,she's my best friend!"Chloe said standing next to her.

"Well sis,if she's that great why don't you date her."You could hear the snickers from the crowd as Chloe and her clique walked away.

"So how about we go right now?"Eddie said smiling.

"I don't know..."I said.

Eddie got up in front of me,but he was exchanging looks with Ian.

He smiled and I looked back at Ian..He was nodding.

Then all of a sudden I was off of the table and over Eddie's shoulder.

I was laughing and demanding Eddie to put me down."Eddie!Wait my bag!"I said.

We stopped in front of his car and he put me down."Can I atleast get my bag?"I said pouting.

He laughed and gave me a quick peck on the lips."Go ahead."

I ran back to the table and grabbed my bag.

"Be careful little sis."Ian called out to me.

I smiled and nodded in reassurance."I will."

**Hope you guys enjoyed!Sorry I can't update as much as I want to:/But don't worry!I do as much as I can:)**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!**

**~Jenny**


End file.
